Competitor: Midnight Lady
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Tempo lalu yang penuh dendam, kemarahan dan murka yang tidak bisa lagi diredam. (AU, MC, gore!)


**_"Who am I? Why everyone always hate me..?"_**

 ** _"You're a damaged princess. You lost all of your chances."_**

 ** _"W- Who you are?!"_**

 ** _"Me? My name is Ratu..."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _"No one knows us. Always hate, hate, hate, and HATE! Only HATE! For us!"_**

 ** _"Re- rea- really?"_**

 ** _"Yes. I'm not kidding. Serious."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Adelya... Wanna be a friend?/_**

 ** _"No! Never!"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _"I'm alone, same as you."_**

 ** _"Ugh..."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _"We have a similar situasions."_**

 ** _"N-noo!"_**

 ** _"Your accident, me too... I'll help you..."_**

 ** _"N- no- sorry, I can't believing-"_**

 ** _"It's okay, I wont hurts you again. I sure I want to help you at all, I'll always protect you from everything that hurts."_**

 ** _"..."_**

 ** _"Trust me, I'll always to your side, you are me."_**

 ** _"... Alter, I want you to be my alter. Help me."_**

 ** _"..."_**

 ** _"Please. I want to change my life..."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Sure. Here you are, Adelya..."_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..o0o.._**

 _Namaku, Prasasthiputeri Adelya Herfanisa._

 _Aku seorang gadis berusia 13 tahun, bisa jadi sama seperti diri kalian, saudara-saudari kalian, kerabat kalian, sepupu kalian, bahkan pula seperti para tetangga kalian._

 _Aku ting_ _gal di kota Jakarta, dengan segala kehingar-bingaran kotanya, di dalam lingkungan bernegarakan Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia. Salah satu negara berkembang pesat, yang diyakini akan mampu menggeser negara-negara adidaya calon kenangan masa sekarang._

 _Aku masih menempa ilmu di bangku kelas tujuh, bersama semua kawan-kawanku yang sebaya denganku; berikut dengan keunikan, talenta, kekurangan, dan tingkah-polah berwarna-warni yang dimiliki._

 _Semuanya, ya! Semuanya..._

 _... ke_ _cuali_ ** _aku_**

 _•_

 _Aku tidak memiliki keistimewaan apapun. Aku merasa tidak pernah disenangi oleh siapapun. Seolah aku tidak akan pernah diterima dengan baik dimanapun._

 _Pernah, malah, terbayangkan olehku jika aku tidak pernah ada dalam sejarah zaman bertempo kapanpun._

 _Menyedihkan..._

 _•••_

 _Aku terkadang nenganggap hidup itu amat sangat mirip seperti film._

 _Ada awal cerita, ada akhirnya, ada sedih, ada benci, ada senyum, ada suka, ada tawa, dan tangis. Bercampur. Nano-nano dalam satu. Sama seperti hidup manusia di dunia, bukan?_

 _Aku menyukai film_ gore, _dimana banyak darah dan jeritan sakit meruah di pertengahan film hingga akhir._

 _Dimana para psikopat, para pendendam, dan para pembunuh bayaran yang sedemikian berbakat untuk menghabisi nyawa manusia lain itu membunuh korban mereka; yang klien mereka benci, yang keluarga mereka laknatkan, dan juga yang mereka dendam kesumati._

 _Sepertiku, terlalu banyak membenci orang-orang di sekitarku._

 _Siapapun, hampir semuanya aku benci._

 _•_

 _Membenci mereka, membiarkan mereka semuanya balik membenciku dengan perlakuan kasar yang menuntutku untuk kalah di hadapan mereka._

 _Aku benci, benci pada semua orang yang telah membuatku lupa akan bagaimana cara untuk tersenyum, cara untuk tertawa, cara untuk berbuat baik, dan cara bagaimana untuk saling mengasihi, serta menyayangi._

•

 _'Mereka' telah membuatku buta oleh semua amarah karena masa lalu bahagiaku yang mereka renggut._

 _'Mereka' yang telah membuatku mati rasa akan rasa sakit karena matinya orang-orang yang aku kasihi, yang menjadi tempat bersasar bagi pisau dan kapak terlewat tajam mereka._

 _'Mereka' telah mengubah perasaan rapuh ini, menjadi kobaran api dendam yang menjadi neraka dalam diri, mengabukan semua kasih; mengabukan, menjadi abu..._

 _... abu dari neraka yang akan aku lampiaskan kepada 'mereka'._

 _Cepat atau lambat, karena sisi rapuh dari raga ini tidak akan lama lagi akan menyerah..._

 _... untuk meredam dan menutup-nutupi dendamnya sendiri._

•

 _Aku, 'Prasasthiputeri Adelya Herfanisa', seorang gadis 13 tahun yang harus membalaskan dendamku..._

 **•**

 **~*o0o*~**

* * *

 **ADIT SOPO JARWO (c) _MD Entertainment._** Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya.

•

 **》 MIDNIGHT LADY《**

 _"Tempo lalu yang mendendam, penuh kesumat bagi siapapun sekarang tidak akan bisa lagi diredam."_

•

 **Rated:** T - M (R-14). **Genre:** Gore, Horror, Friendship, Drama. **Language:** INDONESIAN.

 **Notes:** AU, OC, OOC, bloody scenes, etc...

•

 **-Indonesia; 19/20 Agustus 2017-**

* * *

 **~...oOo...~**

Kelas masih sepi ketika Adel menjejakkan kaki kanannya ke dalam ruang kelas, setelah membuka daun pintu kelas lebar-lebar dan mengucap salam kepada para 'penunggu' kelas.

Benar-benar tidak ada siapa-siapa. Adel bebas memilih tempat duduk di mana saja hari ini. Toh meskipun sudah memasuki semester kedua kelas VII, masih-masih saja warga di kelasnya melakukan suatu kegiatan sakral pelajar kelas baru: **_rebutan tempat._**

Nomaden. Pindah-pindah ke bangku yang disukai, lalu duduk di sana selama pelajaran sepanjang hari.

.

Bangku nomor dua dari deretan kanan, dan nomor satu dari belakang (alias belakang sendiri) menjadi pilihan hati, meskipun hari ini tidak ada pelajaran bergurukan guru yang galaknya setengah mati.

Deritan pendek dari kursi yang Adel geser mundur menjerat hening, panjang memenuhi ruang kelas VII C. Mejanya masih saja berdebu, setelah dua hari sekolahnya cuti dengan kedok _'belajar di rumah'_ yang terkenal sangat ampuh menjebloskan peandangan orang...

... Jika makna ' _belajar di rumah_ ' dan _'libur_ ' itu sama saja.

Yang padahal 'cukup' (sangat, malah) berbeda di antara keduanya.

Adel hanya meringis, menarik masing-masing kurang lebih satu sentimeter kedua ujung bibirnya, membentuk senyuman tipis yang tidak akan kelihatan dari jauh.

.

Seusai melemparkan tas sekolahnya (yang super berat bagaikan membawa buku yang terbuat dari batu bata) ke atas bangku, kedua iris cokelat menyapu ke segala penjuru ruangan, Adel mengidentifikasi, apakah ada sesuatu hal yang berbeda di dalam ruang kelasnya ini?

"Hmh..." Adelya mendengus lelah, rupanya sama dekali tidak ada yang menarik.

Membosankan. Semua. Semuanya tampak membosankan bagi Adel.

Tentu saja; kecuali dengan ubin kelas VII C yang semakin berdebu, meja yang berpindah tempat (seolah memiliki kaki sendiri), kursi yang sama keadaannya dengan para meja (tentu saja dengan pindahan tempat yang lebih parah dari mejanya), papan tulis penuh coretan spidol hitam-biru-merah-hijau dan kapur tulis...

... Ditambah dengan keadaan kelas yang jauh lebih pantas untuk disebut sebagai **_Titanic Class_** , seolah sama-sama dalam level kerusakan dan kebobrokan yang sama.

Adelya mendengus lagi, memilih untuk keluar dari dalam kelas. Menyesal telah berangkat paling pagi hari ini...

* * *

 ** _to be continued._**

 ** _._**


End file.
